Deux et Deux font Quatre
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures d'Annou' et Eli, étudiantes à Poudlard en sixième année. Découvrez leurs plans pour séduire Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape ! Une fic légère et amusante, juste pour se détendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Tadaaaam me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic que j'écris en même temps que « dresseuse de détraqueurs ». C'est une fic légère, pour vous faire rire ? Juste un petit délire dans le monde de Rowling. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! Petite précision, l'histoire se déroule en sixième année =)**

 **je publierais de manière rapide car j'ai de l'avance sur cette fic, pratique ;)**

 **On se retrouve après =)**

 **Bisous les Licornes**

 **0ooo000ooo0**

Je me tortille sur le quai de la gare impatiente de voir apparaître une tête blonde bien connue, sous le visage décontenancé de ma mère. Il faut dire qu'avec toute la fumée que produit le Poudlard express on n'y voit guère plus loin que 10 mètres.

Le temps s'égraine rapidement sans que je trouve ma meilleure amie et je commence à m'inquiéter bien que mes parents se veuillent rassurant en me disant qu'elle doit déjà être dans le train. Je hausse les épaules, lasser de l'autorité parentale avant de les embrasser et de sauter dans le train puisque celui-ci part dans cinq minutes. Je suis heureuse d'enfin quitter mes parents, je n'ai jamais été trop famille et en ce moment nous ne nous comprenons plus . Mon père met ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence, il a peut-être raison mais hors de question que je lui avoue ! Et puis pour l'instant, je suis à la recherche de mon chat d'amour !

Je bouscule quelques premières années complètement paumés dans ce monde nouveau et sûrement effrayant. Ça me rappelle la première fois que je suis montée à bord du Poudlard express. J'étais très intimidée mais déjà heureuse d'enfin fuir la maison, les règles et mes parents. Je m'étais installée dans une cabine déserte et ça m'allait très bien. Et puis, une tête blonde était apparue en tenant un chat dans les bras. Je me souviens encore avec nostalgie de ces deux yeux bleus perçants qui m'avais émerveillée. La tête en question avait demandée avec malice si elle pouvait s'installer ici. Aussitôt, j'avais trouvé qu'elle avait des allures félines d'où son surnom de chat.

Un coup de valise dans l'épaule me fait revenir à la réalité et je m'écrie :

-Mais ça va pas !

-On peux savoir ce qu'une gryffondor vient faire dans un wagon remplit de Serpentard ? Demande moqueusement un voix que je connais bien.

-T'es vraiment trop con Malfoy ! Je soupire en le poussant pour quitter ce maudit wagon sous les rires de ses confrères.

Tout au bout du train, juste avant le compartiment réservé aux professeurs ou aux personnels, je vois enfin ma blonde adorée. Je m'exclame :

-Je t'ai cherché partout !

Mon chat plus connu sous le nom d'Eli daigne lever la tête et répond en haussant les épaules :

-Et bien, j'étais dans le train.

-Ahah ! Très philosophe ! Je ris en me laissant tomber dans un siège. Tu sais que pour toi j'ai affronté les Serpentards ! Je ne t'ai pas trouvé sur le quai, j'étais inquiète !

-Je suis montée tôt dans le train. Avec le vent et la vapeur, ça me donnait des migraines. Elle sourit.

-Alors, je comprends. J'avais hâte que se soit la rentrée, si tu savais. Tu m'as manqué affreusement. Mes parents ont été insupportables, mes frères n'en parlons même pas. Les cours m'auraient presque manqués !

-Une première ! Se marre Eli.

Je lui tire la langue avant de lui tendre une patacitrouille qu'elle accepte volontiers. Je demande :

-Et toi, tes vacances ? On a pas put trop se voir finalement.

-C'était sympa, j'ai profité de la mer et du soleil. Au moins, personne ne m'a saoulé même mon chat est restée sympa.

-Rassure-moi, elle est bien enfermée ? Je demande en plissant des yeux car son chat et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou.

Eli éclate de rire en hochant la tête positivement avant de demander plus sérieusement bien que je décèle une pointe de moquerie:

-Alors tu as suivi ton père au ministère tout l'été ?

-Et oui ! Le pauvre est persuadé que mon avenir est déjà tout tracé vu l'énergie que je montre pour l'accompagner ! Si il savait vraiment pourquoi, il tomberait de haut !

-C'est sûr... Je suppose que Don Juan ne t'as toujours pas remarqué...

-Aucunes chances... Je ne suis qu'une sang mêlée à ses yeux donc même une vieille chaussette aurait plus d'importance mais au moins, je peux le mater tout mon saoul !

-Annou' ! S'exclame Eli. Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

-Oh ça va ! Je ris. Et puis, je suppose que tu n'es pas en restes ! Tu as du passer toute tes vacances derrière un chaudron pour impressionner ta chauve-souris bien aimé !

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! S'exclame la blonde.

-Piquée. Je la nargue avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur. Mais tu sais très bien qu'entre nous ce surnom est affectueux.

-C'est ça... Redis le encore une fois et je lâche Pilou sur toi !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Je demande ébahie.

-Tu veux parier ? Elle me nargue en faisant mine d'ouvrir la boîte...

Finalement, le voyage s'achève sur nos rires et nos conversations secrètes avec heureusement, Pilou restée bien enfermée.

0Oo00oo0

Quand nous passons avec Eli les portes du château, je remarque tout de suite qu'un apaisement se peint sur son visage. Je pense avec bonheur et douceur que Poudlard est vraiment notre foyer et je suis heureuse d'avoir put connaître grâce à lui, mon chat d'amour.

Nous nous séparons à regret quand nous pénétrons dans la grande salle pour rejoindre nos maisons respectives. Cela est ma plus grande déception, nous sommes rentrées dans la même promotion mais le Choixpeau ne nous a pas répartie dans la même maison.

Cependant, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être toujours collée ensemble quand nous ne sommes pas dans nos dortoirs. Et les Poufsouffle sont très souvent en doublons avec les Gryffondor ce qui nous ravies encore plus.

D'ailleurs, je vois Eli attendre aussi impatiemment que moi les emplois du temps de notre sixième années pour que nous puissions les comparer et voir quand nous serons ensemble.

Une fois la répartition terminé, je me lève aussi discrètement que possible ce qui me vaut tout de même un regard insistant et légèrement agacée de ma directrice de maison. Je me glisse à côte d'Eli à la table des Poufsouffle qui ne sont même plus surpris de voir une élève d'une autre maison débarquer. J'adore la maison de mon Chat, ils ne jugent en rien pour eux l'amitié vaut tout lors du monde ce qui me permet d'être très bien acceptée. Du côté des gryffondor, cela s'avère compliqué surtout vis à vis des plus hardis. Ils sont assez sympa mais comme on nous a gentiment fait remarquer, « faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! ».

du coup, depuis ce jour, on a décidés que je viendrais à la table des Poufsouffle et non l'inverse par souci de confort.

-Fait gaffe mon Chat, t'es pas très discrète. Je murmure malicieusement.

-De quoi tu parles ? Elle répond le regard noir.

-De l'homme aussi ténébreux que le regard que tu viens de m'adresser ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer depuis la répartition !

Pour toute réponse, Eli se contente de hausser les épaules faussement indifférente car je discerne un sourire discret.

-Bon, c'est pas tout. Je reprends. Fait voir ton emploi du temps !

Eli me tend son parchemin que je pose sur la table à côte du mien. Un sourire fend mon visage et je m'écrie :

-C'est génial ! On a les cours de botanique, potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, étude des runes et histoire de la magie ou on pourra dormir ensemble !

-Regarde, le lundi matin on à la même heure de libre. Me montre la blonde en souriant.

-Super ! On pourra aller à la bibliothèque ou aller voir les sombrals tranquillement comme ça ! Finalement, cette sixième année ne s'avère pas si mal !

-Oui ! Oh, je crois que tu devrais rejoindre ta table, on dirait que le préfet va vous communiquer le mot de passe.

-Tu as raison. Je réponds en me levant. À demain mon chat, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Crevette !

 **O00oo00o**

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions =)**


	2. Une idée fabuleuse

**On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, qui 'espère vous fera sourire et même rire ! L'action arrive bientôt, je plante encore un peu le décors et après c'est partiiii !**

 **On se retrouve après votre lecture, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir :P**

 **Des bisous mes nargoles**

 **00ooo000oo00**

Au matin, je me lève de bonne humeur dès que le réveil sonne alors que contrairement à moi, les autres élèves grognent en enfouissant leurs têtes sous leurs oreillers. Je souris à la vue de ce spectacle, la plus part étaient habitués au rythme des grasses matinées qui composent les grandes vacances. Alors que je me levais tout les matins aux aurores, pour suivre mon père au ministère en espérant ainsi apercevoir, ne serait-ce quelques seconde.. Lui... Eli a qualifié ça de … cinglé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour le coup. En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du chat. Je me dépêche de filer aux douches avant qu'elles ne soient bondées pour pouvoir me rendre rapidement au petit déjeuné et retrouver Eli. C'est lundi et nous avons une heure de libre avant les cours !

0oo00oo0

-Salut, mon chat ! Ça va ? Je demande à Eli, déjà assise derrière sa table.

-Oui et toi Crevette ? Elle me répond en m'offrant un joli sourire.

-Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur ! Je réplique en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

-Complètement ! Ce matin, je me suis demandée si je rêvais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être de retour au château !

-Je ne vais pas te contre-dire. Je m'exclame en me servant du café. On fait quoi ce matin ?

-Bibliothèque ? Elle répond.

-Pour quoi faire ? On a pas encore attaquer les cours.

-Pas faux ! Elle sourit. Mais je voulais étudier les propriétés de certains ingrédients avant la reprise des cours de potions. J'ai quelques lacunes qui m'agacent !

-Tu parles, Charles. J'explose de rire en la poussant gentiment de l'épaule. Fais gaffe, ton Snape n'aimes pas trop les Miss Je sais tout. Regarde comme il est avec Hermione Granger !

-Oh ça va ! Grogne Eli en souriant. Non, mais soyons clair ! J'aime bien Hermione mais elle est quand même un peu énervante à tout le temps lever la main pour la moindre question. Moi, je me contente d'être discrète, de faire mes preuves dans l'ombre et en attendant ça marche !

-Comme ça ? Je demande, les yeux ronds comme des ballons.

-T'inquiète pas Annou, je ne te fais pas de cachotteries ! Mais en attendant, j'ai toujours de très bon résultats et quand il me rends mes copies, il ne fait pas de remarques désobligeantes comme à Hermione.

-Oh oui pardon. Je m'exclame en sentant un fou rire proche. C'est vrai que te rendre une copie aussi sèchement qu'un couperet sur ta nuque, ça équivaux avec Snape à tout les compliments du monde !

Je n'entends même pas la réponse d'Eli car je ris si fort que je finis par tomber du banc au pied du professeur Mcgonagall excédée qui me colle 5 points en moins. Finalement, je me relève en me frottant les coudes avant de grogner :

-Cette vieille peau ne peut vraiment pas me voir !

-Mais non Crevette ! Il faut dire que tu lui donne du fil à retordre. Me rassure Eli.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Je murmure en haussant les épaules. Allez viens, allons à la bibliothèque. Je trouverais un bon bouquin pendant que tu réviseras tes ingrédients.

0oo00oo0

-Pfff il me manque... Je gémis en laissant retomber le livre sur ma tête.

-Qui ça ? Demande Eli assise a une table de la bibliothèque.

-A ton avis ? Je grogne affalée sur un vieux fauteuil.

-Franchement, je ne te comprends pas ! Dit Eli en prenant des notes.

-T'en fais pas, moi non plus. Non mais oublions quelques instants ses idées et sa manière d'être. Avoue qu'il est carrément craquant ! Je souris.

-Non. Répond la blonde comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Oui mais tu avoueras que les cheveux longs ça fait toute la différence ! Là, tu ne peux pas nier !

-Ya plein de garçons qui ont les cheveux longs à Poudlard, si c'est juste ça qui te fait craquer..

-Mais non. Je la coupe en riant. C'est un tout mais les cheveux c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Et dire que tu ne t'entends absolument pas avec son fils... Dit distraitement Eli en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

-Ce petit con de Draco ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! À la base, je n'avais rien contre lui ! Mais il s'est sentit obligé de me rappeler que mon père est et ne serait qu'un petit ouvrier du ministère !

-Et toi, bien sûr, tu t'es sentie obligé de lui dire ta façon de penser plus que verbalement. M'accuse gentiment Eli.

-Bah... Je fait mine de réfléchir avec mon regard le plus innocent. Tu me connais ? ..

-Justement... Grogne la blonde sous mon éclat de rire.

0o00o0

Après notre heure de libre à la bibliothèque, nous nous rendons la mort dans l'âme en cours d'histoire de la magie. Enfin, Eli est plutôt contente d'y aller mais elle est plus studieuse que moi. Ceci dit, ces cours sont génial pour dessiner tout mon saoul. Je me marre d'avance des regards noirs de mon chat, quand elle va me surprendre en train de gribouiller. Je sais que je pourrais lui dire qu'elle me fait penser à Granger quand elle agît ainsi. Juste pour l'agacer un peu. Le professeur fantôme attaque son cour avec sa voix monotone et plate. C'était à prévoir, à peine dix minutes passés, je décroche totalement. L'histoire des guerres entre les géants et les trolls ne me passionnent vraiment pas. Je commence à gribouiller sur mon parchemin tandis qu'Eli prends des notes l'air absorbée par le cours.

L'esprit un peu embrumé, je commence à écrire quelques mots sans queue, ni tête alors que l'image de l'homme que j'aime envahit doucement ma tête. Je le vois marcher de dos dans la foule du ministère, ses cheveux blonds se balancer tranquillement entre ses omoplates. Je sais que dans quelques secondes il va tourner à gauche alors que moi, j'irais à droite suivant mon père de loin.

Soudain, une idée germe dans ma tête. Je crois que c'est une des meilleures que j'ai jamais eu mais il vaut mieux que j'en parle à mon chat avant, histoire d'avoir un point de vue sage. Parce que me connaissant, je pourrais trouver l'idée d'aller sous le saule cogneur merveilleuse.

Finalement, mon éclair de génie me ragaillardis et j'adresse un regard entendu à Eli qui me dévisage curieusement.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et nous sortons tous précipitamment des deux heures et demie de cours assommant direction la grande salle.

-On peux savoir depuis quand tu trouves les cours d'histoire de la magie passionnant ? Demande Eli en se servant des pommes de terre.

-Comment ça ? Je demande innocemment

-Tss, pas avec moi, Annou' ! Me gronde gentiment mon amie.

-J'ai eu un éclair de génie ! Je déclare avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu me fais peur.. Réplique mon chat avec un air soucieux.

-Je t'en dirais plus ce soir. Le temps de laisser mûrir mon idée.

-Tu m'en diras tant... murmure Eli, un peu septique.


	3. Heure d'étude

**Nouveau chapitre =) J'essaye de poster tout les jours si vous êtes sage ;) Étant donné que j'ai pas mal d'avance sur cette fic et que j'écris la suite régulièrement, ça devrait le faire =)**

 **Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, vous n'êtes pas nombreux à me lire mais j'ai l'espoir de voir la jauge de vu monter un peu =)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve après =D**

 **0oo00oo0**

Le cours d'histoire des runes était génial ! C'est une des seules matières que j'adore. J'ai pris cette option car plus tard je voudrais être chercheuse en magie ancienne. Eli aussi est passionnée par ce cours et ce savoir. Du coup, nous comparons toujours nos copies et nos traductions au grand plaisir du professeur. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est Hermione. J'adore cette fille, elle est de ma maison, même promotion, quoique je ne pourrais pas être copine avec elle. On peux tous admirer son immense savoir et sa passion dévorante pour les études mais en cours de runes, elle m'agace énormément. C'est à peine si j'arrive à en placer une et dans ses moments là, je l'assommerais bien avec son manuel.

Eli me dit d'être plus tolérante et compréhensive. Elle pense que je devrais aller parler avec elle pour lui expliquer que j'aimerais participer également. La seule fois où j'ai suivie son conseil, j'ai cru que j'allais mettre mon poing dans la figure de Miss je sais tout, qui depuis ce fait un charmant plaisir à me couper la parole dans ce cours. Note à moi même, ne plus suivre les conseils d'Eli concernant Hermione. Je crois surtout, que je n'ai pas assez de diplomatie et que ça l'a peut être effrayée... Bon d'accord ! Ça l'a carrément terrifiée !

Ceci dit, notre professeur ne s'en formalise pas puisqu'à chaque fois, il me met d'excellentes notes et remarques.

Quand la cloche retentit, je sers mon chat dans mes bras avant de nous séparer direction arithmomancie pour elle et divination pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment Eli fait pour supporter tout ces calculs ! Mais d'après elle, c'est très intéressant de voir comme les maths s'accordent parfaitement avec la magie et surtout ça lui permet de mieux comprendre les dosages en potions.

Tout comme moi, elle ne comprends pas mon délire pour la divination. Il faut dire que je vais plus dans ce cours pour la professeur qui est complètement frappée et que j'adore, que le contenant lui même. Je crois avoir ressentie juste une seule fois un truc en regardant dans la boule de cristal mais avec les vapeurs d'encens que Trelawney adore particulièrement, c'est assez compliqué de savoir si c'était réel ou juste une intoxication.

Mais bon, comme je crois au miracle j'espère toujours secrètement que les feuilles de thé me révèlent ma future idylle avec l' homme de mes rêves.

En parlant de lui, je trouve que mon idée de génie est vraiment excellente. Eli va tirer une de ses têtes en apprenant la nouvelle. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

La prof commence son cours avec son habituelle voix mystique et ses tonnes de châles bien que l'atmosphère soit déjà étouffante. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me fasse une prédiction mais ce genre de truc ne tombe jamais sur moi, plutôt sur Lavande qui vouent une adoration sans bornes à notre timbrée de voyante.

Finalement, j'étais tellement bien sur les coussins, que je me suis endormie puisque c'est une élève de Serdaigle qui m'a réveillé gentiment. Pour la peine, je me grouille de descendre en salle d'étude, j'espère pouvoir être dans la même qu'Eli. Si nos habitudes n'ont pas changées, nous prenons toujours la numéro 3 et bingo ! Mon chat est déjà derrière notre bureau préférée en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. J'avance discrètement entre les allées pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves avant de prendre place à côté de mon amie. Je lui demande :

-Tu as déjà des devoirs ?

-Oui quelques calculs à faire et on a une dissertation en histoire de la magie je te rappelle. Alors la divination ? Elle chuchote.

-Quoi ! Je m'écrie à voix basse. Il abuse le fantôme ! C'est le premier jour de cours ! Je me suis endormie..

-Hé ! Je reprends en voyant le regard blasé d'Eli. C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de la quantité d'encens que Trewalney utilise ! Je suis sûre qu'elle nous drogue à notre insu !

-Bah voyons ! Rigole mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin la n'est pas la question. Je réplique. Il faut que je t'explique mon idée lumineuse ! Si tu as le temps bien sûr.

-Mes calculs peuvent attendre un peu. Sourit Eli en posant sa plume.

-D'accord, mais tu voudrais bien nous insonoriser avant ? Les bureaux ont des oreilles...

Le regard décontenancé que prend Eli ne dur pas longtemps face à mon air de chien de chasse en train d'humer les potentielles oreilles indiscrètes. Je l'entends étouffer un gloussement qui présage un fou rire terrible. Nous enfonçons notre visage dans la manche de nos robes en évitant de se croiser du regard pour ne pas repartir hilare. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eli chuchote :

-Mais tu es folle, on va se faire tuer si on se fait pincer !

-Mais non. Je souffle. Je le jetterais bien moins même mais tu me connais, je risque de rendre tout le monde sourds ! Et puis, ce n'est pas Snape qui nous surveille ! Donc pas d'heures de colle !

J'entends Eli grogner avant de murmurer le sort autours de notre bureau. Je l'admire beaucoup, elle a un talent fou dans les sortilèges. Déjà lors de son enfance, elle faisait de la très belle magie sans baguette. Un doux sentiment nostalgique envahit mon âme quand je repense à la première fois ou je l'ai vu dans ce wagon avec sa petite tête curieuse et facétieuse et son chat sous le bras. Mon épaule secouée par Eli qui chuchote furieusement, me fait revenir à la réalité et je l'entends articuler :

-Bon, dis vite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'une heure de colle dès la rentrée !

-Hein oui ! Je sais comment avouer mes sentiments à Lucius !

-Effectivement l'encens à dut te taper sur le crâne. Répond Eli un peu inquiète.

-Pas du tout ! Je souris. Je vais lui écrire une lettre anonyme !

-Mais, et si c'est sa femme qui tombe dessus ? Demande Eli.

-C'est là ou j'ai pensé à tout. Je m'écrie fièrement. Je vais lui écrire au ministère ! Comme c'est un personnage important, il reçoit son courrier directement par hibou et ça n'arrive pas sur le centre de trie du ministère, qui lui repartit le courrier !

-Mais comment sait-tu tout ça ? Ah non, ne me dis pas, je sais !

-Oui. Je ris. Mes repérages au ministère pendant les vacances ont portés leurs fruits ! Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la rédiger ou du moins pour me dire ce que tu en penses.

-J'en pense que tu es totalement frappée ! Même Trewalney passe pour une sainte à côté de toi ! Imagine si Lucius arrive à remonter jusqu'à toi !

-Il ne pourrait pas ! Je vais utilisé un hibou de l'école ! Franchement y a aucuns risques !

-Et comment le hibou va savoir a qui donner la réponse, si bien sur il te répond ? Demande Eli.

-Les hiboux sont très intelligents. Je déclare d'une voix très sage.

Comme je vois le coin des lèvres de mon chat tressailler, je me tourne pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire interminable et j'aperçois Mme Chourave se rapprocher dangereusement de notre table. Je saisie rapidement ma baguette sous la table en murmurant :

-Finite incantatem !

Avant de mettre un petit coup de coude discret dans les côtes d'Eli qui plonge le nez dans son manuel alors que la professeur passe à côté dans nous, sans se rendre compte de rien.

-Tiens, on dirait que cette journée va bien se terminer pour quelqu'un. Je murmure en voyant le professeur Snape prendre la place de Mme Chourave pour terminer l'étude.

Comme le maître des potions m'a entendu chuchoter, je ne rate pas le coup de livre sur le haut du crane alors qu'Eli rougit en grattant son parchemin, à ma grande satisfaction.

-Je déteste cet homme ! Je grogne en me massant la tête.

-Encore un mot Miss. Il répond d'un ton cassant dans mon dos. Et ce n'est pas mon livre que vous vous prendrez sur le crâne la prochaine fois.

Je l'entends s'éloigner au bruit de sa cape et je chuchote :

-Tant que ce n'est pas autre chose !

Eli me tire un regard de chat prêt à mordre et je m'efforce de ne pas éclater de rire ce qui me vaudrais une semaine de récurage de chaudron. En vrai, j'adore rendre fou Snape quand Eli est à côté de moi ! Allez savoir, cela pourrait peut-être les rapprocher ! Quelque chose me dit que le destin le fera bientôt, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi ! Sûrement des dons de voyance arrivés en retard !


	4. lettre anonyme

**Nouveau chapitre =) Encore merci pour vos reviews vous me faites vraiment trop rire ! j'ai hâte avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et découverte, on se retrouve après =)**

 **Bisous les licornes !**

 **0oo000oo0**

Je suis enfin allongée sur mon lit à ma grande joie. Le repas c'est bien passé hormis le fait qu'Eli a tenté de me dissuader d'écrire à Lucius. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas prise en compte ses avertissements. Je lui ai même dis que si elle continuait ainsi, je me débrouillais pour lui mettre la honte de sa vie devant Snape. L'argument devait être de poids puisqu'elle n'a rien trouvé à répondre, à part un regard noir comme les yeux de son cher et tendre. Je vous rassure tout de suite, on ne se boude pas. Chez nous, c'est plutôt une habitude de se chamailler sans cesse au grand malheur de nos collègues et professeurs qui ne nous trouvent pas assez mature pour nos âges. On y peux rien si ils ne savent pas s'amuser aussi !

Bref, donc me voilà avec ma plume, un parchemin vierge et la main tremblante. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer ma déclaration d'amour pour l'homme de mes rêves. Si bien, que je me demande si après tout Eli n'avait pas raison. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de seulement fantasmer sur cet homme et ne pas souhaiter plus.

Mais après tout, on ne doit pas vivre avec des regrets ! C'est parti, je me lance !

Après plus d'un heure de raturage, d'agacement et de parchemins froissés, je crois enfin tenir quelque chose ! Ça donne :

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _Il est très étrange et familier d'écrire votre prénom sur ce parchemin que vous lirez sûrement. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Il est dur de trouver un point de départ à toute cette histoire c'est pourquoi je vais commencer par le début de chaque rencontre. Un échange, un regard croisé, un battement de cœur raté.._

 _Vous devez vous demander où je souhaite en venir, la chose n'est pas évidente à expliquer. Quoi de plus compliqué que l'amour que je vous porte secrètement... Cela fait des mois que je pense à vous depuis que j'ai croisé vos deux yeux gris. Hypnotisant... Je ne vous dirais pas où, ni comment. Pardonnez-moi, je n'en ai pas encore le courage. Je sais de toute manière que je serais éconduite, ce qui est parfaitement logique._

 _Cependant, je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments à votre égard enfermés et secrets. Je vous en prie, si vous me répondez ne soyez pas trop dur dans vos mots. Je ne souhaiterais pas que votre présence hante mes rêves et mes pensées de manière brutale._

 _Écrire cette lettre est très troublant et inhabituelle pour moi, ne me tenez pas rigueur de mes maladresses. L'émotion et la peur me font perdre mon assurance. Je vais m'arrêter là, je voudrais vous en dire tellement plus mais je sais qu'une fois cette missive partie et reçue, mon esprit sera quelque peu apaisé._

 _Le hibou restera quelques heures auprès de vous si vous souhaitez me répondre. Sinon, il s'en ira et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, je vous en fais la promesse._

 _Je guetterais avec ardeur et espoir son retour._

 _Bien à vous._

 _A._

En me relisant, je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui est écrite cette lettre, on ne reconnaît absolument pas la fille joyeuse et pleine d'entrain que je suis habituellement. J'ai hâte de demander à Eli son avis sur la question. Mais en attendant, mes yeux se font lourds de sommeil. Avant de m'endormir, je me dépêche de glisser le parchemin sous le lit à l'abri des regards indiscrets... Mieux vaut se méfier avec Lavande dans le même dortoir...

0oo00oo0

Je me lève de fort bonne humeur à la pensée de la lettre. Je vérifie d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouve toujours bien sous le lit, c'est le cas ! Je la glisse dans mon sac à dos avant de filer à la grande salle direction le petit déjeuner !

-Salut Eli ! Je m'exclame en m'asseyant à côté de mon amie. Toujours aussi matinale ?

-Salut Annou' ! Et toi toujours autant à la bourre ? Elle sourit

-C'est plutôt que je n'ose pas arriver trop tôt et que tu ne soit pas là. Je serais obligé de m'installer à la table des Gryffy en t'attendant et déménager quand tu arrives.

-C'est pas faux, effectivement !

-Je t'avais dis que je cachais une certaine logique sous mes bêtises perpétuelles. Je réplique en riant.

-Tu commences par quoi ce matin ? Demande mon chat en buvant son thé.

-Métamorphose. Je gémis déprimée

-Sortilège pour moi ! Me nargue gentiment Eli. On dirait que je m'en sors mieux !

-A qui le dis-tu. Je grogne. Tu as une matière dans laquelle tu excelles et après deux heures de potions. La matinée de rêve ! Bon, je file vite à la volière !

-Attends ! Appelle Eli. La volière pourquoi faire ?

-A ton avis ?

-Alors je viens, je dois lire ce que tu as écris !

-Mon chat, tu es une mère pour moi ! Je réplique en gloussant tout en évitant la tape qu'Eli tente de me mettre sur la tête.

0oo00oo0

-C'est vraiment toi qui a écris ça ? Demande Eli, surprise.

Nous sommes en haut de la volière exposée au courant d'air et je vous avoue que je n'ai qu'une envie, envoyer le courrier et me réfugier au chaud. Je ris :

-Je me suis posée exactement la même question figures-toi ! Mais ça va sinon ?

-Oui... Oui c'est plutôt pas mal.

-C'est vrai ? Je demande. Tu ne trouves pas ça trop pompeux ou enflammé ?

-Non. Répond mon amie en me souriant. C'est un peu pompeux mais à mon avis c'est le genre de langage qui lui plaît. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas du mettre ton initiale.

-Oh ça va mon chat. Je proteste. Ce n'est qu'un initiale, il ne peux rien faire avec ça.

Eli fait une moue pas très convaincue et je me penche vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de dire :

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un bon pressentiment ! Aller, je lui envoie avant qu'on soit en retard et qu'on finissent gelées ! Et puis au pire des cas, il ne me répond pas et je me consolerais avec un futur amoureux !

-T'es complètement frappée ! Rigole Eli en attrapant un grand duc.

Je sors ma plume en soufflant sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer avant de noter sur l'enveloppe :

 _A l'adresse de Lucius Malfoy_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

 _Londres_

Eli me tends l'oiseau pour que je lui explique les recommandations et je le regarde s'envoler avec nostalgie. Quand je me retourne vers mon amie qui me dévisage avec un air incertain, je déclare sûre de moi :

-Les hiboux sont des animaux très intelligents !

Ce qui nous a valut un fou rire jusqu'à nos salles de cours respectives...


	5. Cours de potions

**Nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec un peu, beaucoup de retard ^^ et je m'en excuse =) Bonne lecture on se retrouve après les licornes =)**

 **00oo000oo00**

Le cours de métamorphose se déroule dans un stress total. Si mes calculs sont bons ma lettre devrait arriver au ministère vers midi. Autant dire que la matinée risque d'être longue. Macgo m'a enlevé des points parce que je n'ai pas réussi l'exercice. D'ordinaire, je suis plus concentrée et douée dans cette manière bien que je ne l'aime pas mais aujourd'hui, c'est impossible de faire quelque chose de bien.

Le son de la cloche sonne comme une libération et je m'empresse d'aller aux cachots pour être à l'heure. Snape ne pardonne pas le moindre retard et attention à ses retenues, si vous arrivez avec quelques minutes à la bourre.

Heureusement pour moi, quand j'arrive à la porte, elle est toujours fermée et les élèves attendent patiemment que le maître des potions daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Eli s'exclame furieusement :

-J'ai tellement hâte de commencer ce premier cours ! De pouvoir mettre mes tests et mes nouvelles connaissances en application !

-Et après, c'est moi qui suis frappée. Je réponds en haussant un sourcil.

-Ne soit pas bête Crevette ! Elle réplique. Oh et puis tu me connais dans cette matière je suis inarrêtable.

Je compte bien lui assener une remarque qui la fera bondir en l'air mais Snape arrive le pas pressé et les Gryffondor comme les Poufsouffle ne pipent plus un mot. Je remarque néanmoins le changement subtil du regard d'Eli quand elle croise celui de Severus. Un sourire discret se peins sur mon visage et je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas exploser de rire. Parfois, je me désespère. La pauvre Eli ne doit plus en pouvoir de mon caractère. Ceci dit, je pense que le jour où je sortirais avec un homme, elle ne se privera pas pour se venger de toutes mes petites blagues !

Nous pénétrons dans la salle de classe et comme à son habitude mon amie se met au premier rang. Je crois que c'est la seule élève du château à faire cela. Même les Serpentard et même Granger fuient ce rang comme la peste. Je hausse les épaules en souriant avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'avantage d'avoir sa meilleure amie passionnée par les potions, c'est qu'elle vous aide beaucoup à progresser dans ce domaine.

Snape commence son cours avec un sermon sur les attentes qu'il a de notre part sur l'année et que bien sûr, on ne remplira pas. À part quelques élèves. Noté son regard insistant sur Granger et Eli. Puis, il nous annonce que nous commencerons ce trimestre par la réalisation d'un filtre de joie. Me demandez pas ce que sait, je n'en ai aucunes idées. Par contre, mon chat à l'air d'être bottée par cette préparation. Après lecture du manuel, je comprends qu'il s'agît d'une potion censer redonner un peu de joie pour les personnes dépressives. Anti-dépresseurs sorciers, en somme !

Seulement, impossible de me concentrer et de réaliser correctement la potion. Lucius devrait bientôt recevoir ma lettre et cette pensée me plonge dans le plus grand désarroi.

Je me rends compte que j'embête plus Eli qu'autre chose avec mes soupires et mes agitations alors je décide de déménager mes affaires sur la table d'à côté.

Évidement, je ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Snape qui demande sèchement :

-Miss Poliak, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Bien sûr, professeur. Je soupire. Je change de place pour ne pas déconcentrer mon amie et lui faire rater sa potion.

-Et bien. Il répond de derrière son bureau. C'est la première fois en cinq ans que je vous attends dire une chose censée. Par contre, je me demande. Êtes-vous au courant que transporter votre potion va la faire rater ?

-Tout à fait Monsieur. Je souris malgré moi. Mais elle était déjà loupée alors ça ne change pas grand chose.

-Affligeant ! Il siffle d'un ton cassant. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours !

-Mais Monsieur. Je proteste. Si vous voulez me coller faites le tout de suite !

J'évite soigneusement le regard noir d'Eli, je ne veux pas rester faire du rab avec la chauve-souris des cachots alors que mon amour aura sûrement reçu sa lettre !

Cependant, Snape reprend avec sa douce et mélodieuse voix sèche :

-Je ne comptais pas vous coller mais ne me tentez pas trop...

-Je n'oserais pas, professeur. Je réponds, sarcastique en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

-Miss Poliak ! Gronde le maître des potions une dernière fois.

Cette fois, je me garde bien de répondre sachant que cela me vaudras des points en moins et un tri de verracrasse. Parfois, je me demande ce que Eli lui trouve. Il est vraiment aigri ! J'espère qu'elle pourra lui rendre un peu de sa joie de vivre mais ce n'est pas gagné. Ceci dit, Eli est une vraie fée, elle réussit des miracles mais celui de Snape est de taille !

J'attends impatiemment la fin du cours en maudissant ma mère de m'avoir donné son tempérament fougueux, typique scandinave. Je suis tout de même un peu curieuse de savoir ce que Severus me veux et je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir puisque la cloche sonne midi. Avant d'aller voir le professeur, je souffle à Eli qui hoche la tête :

-Ne m'attends pas. Va à la grande salle et garde moi une place s'il te plaît.

Une fois tout les élèves sortis, Snape daigne lever un œil sur moi avant de soupirer devant mon attitude. Bras croisés et nez en l'air.

-Parfois, je me demande pourquoi vous êtes aussi rebelle.

-Demandez à ma mère. Je réponds du tac au tac. Vous étiez à l'école ensemble et dans la même maison. On dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Une Poliak chez les Serpentard ? Demande Snape surpris, j'ai l'impression.

-Oui. Les Poliak sont des sangs-purs Norvégiens. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous aviez un an de différence. Mais elle a dut arrêter ses études en milieu de septième année puisqu'elle est tombée enceinte de mon frère.

-Une fille de sangs-purs chez les gryffondor ! S'exclame avec dédain le maître des potions.

-Sûrement parce qu'elle a épousé mon père, un sang-mêlé ! Je crache, le poil hérissé.

-Bref, là n'est pas la question ! Je voulais savoir si votre amie comptait faire carrière dans les potions ?

-Eli ? Je demande abasourdie. Je.. Je n'en sais rien. Oui, enfin ce n'est pas une certitude mais elle est tellement mordue de ça, que ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Vous voyez, elle a passé tout l'été à s'entraîner et à faire des recherches sur les ingrédients.

En voyant l'air semi ahuri de Snape, je murmure :

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça...

-Il est évident que Miss Sveen présente de réels aptitudes en potion. Reprend Snape d'un ton froid. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que je forme des élèves à des rangs plus élevés, du moins pour ceux qui dispose de ses capacités. Miss Sveen, est la candidate idéale. Je vous ferez passer un message pour vous communiquer les dates et heures de ses cours spéciaux.

-Quoi ? Attendez ! Je m'exclame. Comme ça vous ? Je croyais que ça concernait uniquement Eli !

-Oh mais vous allez les suivre également. Je dois prendre au minimum deux élèves pour que le directeur me fiche la paix. Ses cours seront un excellent moyen de vous faire progresser !

Sur ses paroles, il me raccompagne ou m'empoigne jusqu'à la porte et je tente une toute dernière fois :

-Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre Granger ?!

Le grognement sourd qu'il pousse avant de claquer la porte me donne un aperçut de ce qu'il pense d'elle et j'explose de rire dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tords pour une fois !


	6. réponse

**Le petit, long nouveau ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve après ! Bisous les nargoles d'amour !**

 **o00oo00o**

-Putain ! Je grogne en me laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'Eli

-Annou' ! S'exclame celle-ci en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Je vais te tuer ! Je réplique avec un sourire carnassier, dont j'ai le secret.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demande mon chat nullement impressionnée, ce qui me déçoit un peu.

-Pourquoi tu as décidé d'adorer les potions ? Hein, pourquoi ? Je sais pas tu aurais pu te passionner pour... Disons, l'astronomie ! Ou la prof est sympa ! Non y a fallut que tu ailles prendre la matière la plus compliqué du monde avec le mec qui l'enseigne le plus aigri de la terre ! Mais t'en fais pas la deuxième partie va te plaire.

-Dis moi ? S'exclame Eli en ne tenant pas compte de mes petits reproches.

-Snape veux te donner des cours privés ! Oh ne te réjouis pas trop ! Je la coupe en voyant qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Parce que je serais de la partie. Étant donné que TON Snape ne peux pas encadrer Hermy, je me retrouve catapultée à sa place ! Injustice !

-Alors, je comprends mieux ta colère. Se met à rire Eli.

-Non mais en vrai, je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Je réplique en la suivant dans son rire.

Notre rigolade s'arrête nette quand un hibou grand duc se pose devant nous avec une lettre dans le bec.

-Par Merlin ! S'exclame Eli fébrilement. Tu avais raison, les hiboux sont vraiment très intelligents !

-Attends... Je demande ébahie. Lucius m'a possiblement répondu et toi tu t'extasies devant inintelligence des oiseaux ?!

-Bah oui... Répond Eli en souriant.

Je secoue la tête nerveusement en prenant la lettre du bec du volatile avant de lui offrir un Miamhiboux que j'avais gardé dans la poche, juste au cas ou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-la ! Me presse mon amie.

-Pas ici ! Je chuchote en regardant autour de moi. Si on allait dans notre endroit ?

Eli hoche rapidement la tête avant de se lever de table et de sortir de la grande salle. Notre endroit, c'est une salle de classe déserte, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il paraît que Potter aurait trouvé la fameuse salle sur demande mais comme nous n'avons jamais été dans la confidence. Nous nous sommes fait la notre. Eli est très forte en sortilège et elle a réussi à protéger la salle par un mot de passe et même à la désillusionner aux yeux des personnes malveillantes à notre égards.

Nous montons les marche pour arriver essouffler devant la porte en bois et Eli murmure le mot de passe à la serrure enchantée :

-Pilou.

En refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'exclame :

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu mettes en mot de passe le prénom de ton chat.

-Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne l'oublieras pas !

Je ris à sa repartie avant de me laisser tomber dans la pille de coussins moelleux que nous avons entasser, il y a quelques années. C'est un des meilleurs moments que j'ai avec Eli. En quatrième année, pendant que tout le monde profitaient de l'effervescence de la coupe des trois sorciers, avec Eli on en avaient profités pour monter des coussin,s que nous avions récupérés dans le débarras de la classe de divination.

Sauf que ce jour là, alors que l'ont gravissaient les marches, l'air euphorique. Nous sommes tombées sur le professeur Dumbledore, je nous revois encore essayer de cacher notre pile de coussins enchantés, derrière notre dos et la tête du directeur était tout simplement magistral. Finalement, à notre grand étonnement, il avait fait comme si nous n'existions pas et avait tout simplement continué son chemin.

-Bon tu l'ouvres ! S'écrie Eli en me faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Je peux pas ! Je gémis. J'ai trop peur !

-Écoutes Annou' ! Au pire, il te dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé ou que c'est un canular. Au mieux, Par Merlin, je ne veux pas y penser...

-Oui, tu as raison. Je souffle en décachetant l'enveloppe.

La missive est plutôt longue et écrite à l'encre émeraude, ce qui nous fait sourire. Nous lisons :

 _Chère inconnue,_

 _Il serait vous mentir que de vous dire que j'ai été de suite séduis par votre lettre. J'ai d'abord pensé à une blague de mauvais goût ou à une adoratrice complètement folle. En effet, je reçois très souvent ce genre de lettre de part mon statut au ministère et dans la société. Cependant, après avoir mis à la poubelle votre missive, j'ai décidé de la relire avant de vous renvoyer l'oiseau._

 _Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai changé d'avis sont que vous n'avez pas signez votre lettre, ni même laisser une adresse. Mais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, c'est la provenance de la lettre._

Avec Eli nous nous regardons en fronçant les sourcils. Le regard d'Eli exprime un « je te l'avais bien dis ! ». je hausse les épaules et nous nous replongeons dans notre lecture.

 _En effet, vous l'ignorez peut-être mais les oiseaux appartenant à Poudlard sont tous bagués avec le numéro du château. Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. Je me demande si vous êtes une élève ou un professeur. J'ai donc décidé de jouer le jeu, poussé par le désir d'en savoir plus. Ne vous méprenez pas, si vos attention sont mauvaises, je saurais vous démasquer rapidement._

 _Continuez de m'écrire au ministère. Il est certain que vous devez y aller souvent puisque vous connaissez ces quelques subtilités._

 _Lucius. M_

-Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin ! Je m'écrie dans une litanie infernale en serrant la lettre contre moi.

-Fiou... Siffle Eli. J'en reviens pas. Tu crois qu'il est sérieux ?

-J'espère. Enfin ça à l'air. C'est assez froid mais venant de lui, ça ne m'étonnes pas.

-T'es vraiment malade. Sourit mon amie en s'allongeant dans les coussins. Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je réponds en m'allongeant à côté d'elle. Il faut que j'assimile la nouvelle. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir un échange avec lui. Enfin ça va bien tant qu'il ne sais pas qui je suis..

-Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe. Me prévient Eli. Il sait que ça vient de Poudlard. Soit plus prudente dans tes prochains courrier.

-Oui ! Je hoche gravement la tête. Après nous sommes beaucoup d'élèves et d'adultes dans l'école. Il n'a pratiquement aucunes chances de découvrir que c'est moi qui me cache derrière ses lettres. Mais je ferais attention.

Eli s'apprête à dire quelque chose, quand soudain, un bruit sourd se fait entendre à la porte. Nous nous redressons en sortant nos baguettes, troublées par cet événement.

Mon amie ose ouvrir la porte et nous nous attendons à croiser le regard d'un professeur particulièrement en colère mais pas à tomber sur une lettre volante. La lettre prends la forme d'une bouche, un peu comme un beuglante et demande avec la voix sèche et tant aimée par Eli du professeur Snape :

-Annoncez votre nom.

-Miss Sveen. Répond mon amie avec une voix claire et sûre.

Le parchemin s'incline légèrement avant de tomber dans la main de mon chat qui le déplie, un peu fébrile et qui lit à haute voix :

-Chère Miss Sveen, les cours particuliers commenceront demain soir. Venez à 20h00 à ma salle de classe. Ne prenez pas d'affaires particulières à part bien sûr, de quoi noter. Et n'oubliez pas Miss Poliak, non plus. Bonne soirée. .

-J'aime beaucoup la manière dont il parle de moi comme un vulgaire objet. Je grogne.

-Tu as vu. Dit Eli en ignorant mes jérémiades. Il s'est adressé seulement à moi dans cette lettre.

-Et ça t'étonnes ? Je demande un peu sarcastique avant de me radoucir quand je vois l'expression de joie sur le visage de mon amie.

Nous nous laissons tomber sur la pile de coussins mous, chacune serrant sa lettre sur son cœur. Finalement, cette soirée s'achève sur de belles notes pour toutes les deux et sans y faire attention que nous tombons dans un sommeil profond, peuplé de rêves merveilleux.

0oo00oo0

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Eli en émergeant des coussins.

-La question serait plutôt, pourquoi es-tu réveillée avant moi ? Je souris à mon amie depuis le bureau. J'étais en train de répondre à Lucius pour pouvoir lui envoyer ma lettre ce matin et espérer une réponse ce soir.

-Oh, tu me feras lire ?

Je hoche la tête à la positive avant de me relire et de dire :

-Il faudra que l'on fasse quelque chose pour la douche, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Et les elfes de maison ont dut savoir je ne sais comment que nous étions ici puisque l'on a un petit déjeuner sur la table.

-Sérieux ? Demande Eli sans trop y croire. Depuis le temps qu'on dors ici on a jamais eu le droit à un tel traitement !

-J'ai été aussi surprise que toi ce matin. Je souris. À croire qu'on a un ange gardien depuis hier !

-Il faut croire que notre ange gardien ne t'aimes pas ! Crie mon amie depuis la douche. Parce qu'il y a de l'eau chaude !

C'est bien une des seules fois où je n'ai pas sus quoi répondre. Je grogne quelques mots inaudibles avant d'attraper une pomme et de relire ma lettre :

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _Je ne peux exprimer ma joie, ma peur et mes doutes quand le messager est revenu avec une réponse de votre part. Mon cœur tambourine encore follement à ce souvenir merveilleux. Vous l'avez bien deviné, rien ne sert de le nier, je vous écris de Poudlard mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Tout comme vous, je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire confiance mais j'espère que nous l'acquérons mutuellement, au bout d'un certain temps de correspondance._

 _Je veux juste que vous sachiez que mes intentions à votre égard sous bonnes et sans attentes de compromis. Bien sûr, je comprends vos réticences, je m'estime déjà extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir une réponse positive. Je fais partir le hibou ce matin, il fonctionnera sur le même procédé que l'autre. L'oiseau ne sera pas la même que celui d'hier, je préfère changer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ne pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Peut-être est-ce une précaution inutile ?_

 _La journée s'annonce belle, je me demande si elle le sera autant que la joie qui remplit mon être. Mais j'aime ce mois de septembre, cette transition entre deux saisons où l'on savoure le frais avec une léger goût amer de souvenirs de chaleur sur les lèvres, pas vous ?_

 _Bien à vous_

 _Votre inconnue._

Dans ma relecture, je n'ai pas entendue Eli dans mon dos qui a elle aussi lut la lettre par dessus mon épaule. Je lève la tête vers elle pour avoir son approbation, elle dit :

-C'est une plume auto-correctrice ? Alors enlève le « e » à « revenu » et n'oublie pas le « s » à « attentes ». Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de courir à la volière si tu veux envoyer ta lettre ce matin sans être en retard en cours.

Je souris en me levant et en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de mon amie et de m'enfuir en courant.

Alors que je fonce jusqu'à la volière, je soupire en pensant au cours de potions ce soir. Mais à la pensée d'Eli trépignant d'impatience toute la journée, je retrouve vite le sourire !


End file.
